


I NEED YOU // Te Necesito

by LeettleS



Category: DCU, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BatSuper - Freeform, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent Soulmate, Damian Wayne & Jonathan Samuel Kent Wayne, Kent-Wayne Family, M/M, Mpreg, Rebirth, SupesFamily, alternative universe, dcu - Freeform, soulmate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS
Summary: "Clark, te necesito."Una voz le llamó en medio de las millones que resuenan en la Tierra y sabe que se dirige a su persona, alquien quien conoce su identidad.Lois está distante.Jon se ha ido nuevamente.Superman es requerido para una misión especial en otra tierra.UA, SupesFamily, BatSuper.





	I NEED YOU // Te Necesito

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a:  
> *El artista del fanart Batsuper *u*  
> *Babybeta, mi incondicional que lee mis locuras.  
> *ALBI. Por enseñarme el SuperBat e inspirarme en la SupesFamily.
> 
> ¡Mi primer Kudo y mi primer Comentario! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!
> 
> Lamento los errores que pueda tener.

**I NEED YOU.**

Clark contempló a su yo alternativo.

Un Clark mucho más joven, a partir de ahí comenzaban las diferencias, a pesar de tener cabello ondulado, el joven lo tenía en un tono chocolate dorado.  
El rostro de facciones tan finas que difieren de las él enaltece unas largas pestañas que no comparten. Complexión estilizada y elegante, no hay músculos exuberantes; solo líneas suaves pero firmes. Estatura pequeña que apenas rivalizaría con la de Kara, entonces, el Clark de ese mundo tiene una apariencia vulnerable a pesar de que no lo es.

La diferencia más importante entre ellos, es que el joven Superman es la madre de Damian y Jon, quienes son mellizos, separados -siendo tan pequeños- para protegerlos de la oscuridad que cayó en su mundo, la misma que arrebataría la vida de la madre y posteriormente, la del hijo menor.  
La segunda diferencia es que este suave Clark es la pareja de un Bruce Wayne imponente que le lleva por delante unos diez o quince años, hombre lleno de experiencias y cicatrices.

Hay muchas cosas que a pesar de su semejanza a su tierra difieren tanto, resultan algo incomodas.

En su mundo, si muriese, algunos buscarían devolverlo con los vivos y el primero que se opondría sería Bruce, por las terribles consecuencias de retar a la muerte. El código de Batman es rígido en cuanto a él, porque todo puede salir mal, no sería él quien volviera y quizá, causaría mucho dolor.

En este mundo, donde el joven Superman murió, Bruce es el que está obsesionado con la idea de arrancarlo de la muerte y regresarlo a la vida, por sus hijos, por su familia. No soportando su pérdida, culpándose por la tragedia y desesperado por revindicar su universo.

La comparación es inevitable.

Él está felizmente casado con Lois Lane y tiene a Jonno, intenta ser una figura paterna para Conner.

Bruce intentó algunas veces formalizar una relación, pero su misión como Batman pudo más que su felicidad. Incluso, cuando comienza a sentirse en paz con una pareja, busca la manera de arruinarlo o permite que se destruya. En lo único en que se resigna es en su vida personal porque odia ser Batman pero necesita serlo, es parte de su esencia.

Clark y Bruce de este universo comparten una marca en kriptoniano que los une como pareja, mucho más que un matrimonio. Han formado una familia con hijos propios y adoptados. Parece ser que este maduro Wayne tuvo una muy mala vida, peor que el de su mundo o quizá, éste tiene un alma que busca la felicidad; porque se aferra a lo que posee, se niega a perder su hogar. La familia era tan feliz y sólida, lo son más desde las tragedias. Bruce solo tiene ojos para su Clark y no quiere vivir en un mundo donde él no esté.

Superman recuerda que no pudo negarse al abrazo de Damian cuando éste le encontró en la Tierra Prime. No se negó a las peticiones desesperadas, fue a su mundo, para ayudarlo a recuperar a su madre y hermano menor.

Ahora, él se siente fuera de lugar, añorando poder tener esa felicidad a lado de su esposa, cada vez más distante y ese hijo que el tiempo insiste en arrebatarle.

Cuando su otra versión despierta, deja que Bruce y Damian se encarguen de estabilizarlo, se aleja para ofrecerles intimidad, porque ellos lucharon sin descanso y merecen contemplar el milagro de la vida.

Él va a la otra sala. En ella se encuentra la cápsula de Jonathan, tan pequeño como su niño al irse con Jor-El.  
El pequeño Jon había perdido la vida mientras intentaba llegar a él y en ese lastimoso hecho, descubrió la existencia de un mellizo con el que no creció porque fue entregado a Talia para su protección. Por eso, Damián juraría no volver hasta encontrar la versión idónea de su madre para la delicada labor de traerlos de regreso; desafiando a su padre y huyendo sin importarle lastimar -debido a sus poderes- a su familia durante el proceso. Solo Batman logró enfrentarlo y fue cuando iban de camino a esta extraña tierra.

Contempla dormir a Jonno hasta que los radiantes ojos azules se abren para mirarle con anhelo y amor, los bracitos le rodean tan pronto puede levantarse, por un instante él es feliz, luego, recuerda que ese niño no es el suyo y él no es su padre. La realidad le golpea. Sin poder contenerse más, lágrimas se derraman mientras el pequeño Jon llora y le agradece por ayudar a su hermano para revivir a su madre, lo sabe porque escucha su corazón, reconoce los latidos de su familia y están felices.

Un beso en la mejilla y el niño se entrega a los brazos de su madre y hermano que en ese momento ingresaron. La reunión es emotiva y todo parece estar bien.

Batman no trae la máscara dejando ver la expresión de alegría en su rostro, los ojos están húmedos -aunque no llorará frente a sus seres queridos- y sonríe con calma. Se gira a él y extiende la diestra en una muestra de gratitud. Sus manos se estrechan y Superman sabe que hizo lo correcto, cuando un niño perdido le habló y le dijo:

_"Clark, te necesito."_

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto.
> 
> Espero haya sido de tu agrado.


End file.
